A gas-engine-powered work machine is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-131809 (JP 10-131809 A). The known gas-engine-powered work machine comprises a gas engine carried on a body of the work machine, a handle post extending upwardly rearwardly from a rear part of the machine body, a gas cylinder case provided on the handle post, and a cassette gas cylinder accommodated in the gas cylinder case.
In the work machine, the cassette gas cylinder is attached to the handle post via the gas cylinder case. With the cassette gas cylinder attached to the handle post, fuel is fed from the cassette gas cylinder to the gas engine to drive the engine.
However, since the cassette gas cylinder is attached through the use of a structure in which the gas cylinder case is attached to the handle post, the cassette gas cylinder must be separated from the gas cylinder case and transported separately when carried by hand. The cassette gas cylinder may therefore be subjected to impact or heat when transported, and dust may also adhere to the cassette gas cylinder.
Since the cassette gas cylinder is a cylindrical vessel, it is possible for the cassette gas cylinder to be misaligned when stored in the gas cylinder case. The cassette gas cylinder must therefore be precisely positioned in place. Attaching the cassette gas cylinder can thus be a complex operation.